Really Really (ChanBaek Version)
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu..." rona kemerahan menghias, "...sebagaimana kau menyukaiku.." - Baekhyun [Another ChanBaek's Mini Fiction/Slight Japanese/AU/Collage-Life]


Kau tersenyum; tepat ketika netra milikmu yang biasanya menyiratkan kebosanan, menangkap refleksi seseorang yang sangat kau puja sepenuh hati dan jiwamu. Lelaki mungil dengan mahkota coklat madu dengan poni panjang, yang biasanya menyembunyikan paras cantiknya ketika si empunya surai menundukkan kepala.

Wajah tampan milikmu menyiratkan kebahagiaan, tepat disaat suara lembut memecah keheningan yang telah melingkupi kalian; menyerukan namamu dengan _cherry_ tipis merona milik si cantik Byun.

"Chanyoru- _kun_..." Desau angin mengisi jeda. "Aku menyukaimu..." rona kemerahan menghias, "...sebagaimana kau menyukaiku.."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Really Really**

 **(ChanBaek Version)**

 _Chanyeol x Baekhyun_ Mini Fiction

With _Point of view_ of **second person**

 **Chanyeol and Baekhyun** © _God, Parents and Themselves_

 **Really Really** © _Winner_

 _The plot originally from my crazy mind_ 😂

 **AU! Collage-life!** **Mahasiswa Arsitek** **!** **Chanyeol** **Mahasiswa Teknik Kimia dan Nuklir** **!** **Baekhyun**

Fluffy (maybe), Romance and absolutely Cheesy 😏😏

Recommended song : **Winner** \- **Really Really**

 **Note** ( **s** ) I : This fiction special for my _partner in crime_ , **Aliza Park** ; for you dear, yang _udah_ dengan senang hati menggila moment(s) **ChanBaek** , **BWoo** , **RivaEren** dan actually **JeanxArmin** bareng diriku di chat Line, Aishiteru~ (ala Jinwoo); dan umumnya buat pecinta kapal **telinga yoda x barbie cantik** di _timeline_ ku :* neol johae~ (twirking bareng member Winner.g)

 _By the way, Ini remake dari ff Jean x Armin yang aku share di Facebook_

[ Alert! Jongin disini lebih tua dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo, ya 😃

Chanyeol juga memiliki darah campuran Korea-Jepang]

Sorry for typo(s)

Hope you enjoy it, guys

.

.

.

* * *

Kau menyusuri koridor gedung barat universitas Seoul; tempatmu menuntut ilmu dengan langkah arogan. Pandangan matamu yang datar kau fokuskan pada sosok mungil di ujung koridor. Tak kau pedulikan teriakan-teriakan tak manusiawi di sebelah kanan dan kirimu. Bagimu, eksistensi penguasa alam bawah sadarmu lebih penting dibandingkan polusi suara yang kian terdengar riuh tiap harinya.

' _Well_ , **resiko orang tampan yang populer** '

Tiba-tiba sebaris kalimat laknat yang terlontar dari mulut salah satu sahabatmu, **Oh Sehun** , tempo hari terngiang.

"Ck!" Kau menggeleng kecil sembari menyematkan senyum geli, yang tanpa kau harapkan kian menambah keributan koridor.

Kau menghela napas. Sebelum akhirnya memperlebar langkah kaki jenjangmu, menjauhi gerombolan gadis dan lelaki _submissive_ yang mendesakmu dari arah belakang.

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

Gema alas _converse navy_ yang kau kenakan beradu dengan marmer menarik perhatian sosok yang jadi tujuanmu sedari awal.

"Chanyoru- _kun_?"

Suaranya terdengar mendayu-dayu. Membuat pikiranmu dengan spontan menggila. Aroma segar, harum nan memabukkan; perpaduan _Cammomile_ , _Lily Casablanca_ , dan _Citrus_ , khas miliknya kian mempertipis kewarasanmu. " _Yes, baby_?"

 **Blush**

Rona indah menghampiri pipi berisi pemilik hatimu. "Kenapa Chanyoru- _kun_ , kemari? Tugas Yamada- _Sensei_ sudah kau kerjakan?"

Kau hanya menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Dengan tangan yang kau masukkan ke saku celana berwarna khaki; yang menggantung di pinggulmu kau eliminasi jarak antara kau dan sang terkasih. "Apakah ada larangan bagiku, Park Chanyeol alias Chanyoru Paku, untuk menghampiri kekasihku sendiri, hmm?"

Kau terus melangkah, mendesak tubuh mungil Byun hingga terhimpit diantara tubuh tegapmu dan juga beton keras pembatas koridor dan juga ruang tempat untuk melaksanakan kegiatan belajar mengajar. "Lagipula pemandangan wajahmu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan kumpulan rumus sialan itu, _darl_ _._ "

"Yoru- _kun_!" Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa teknik kimia dan nuklir, yang juga berstatus sebagai _kekasih_ **mu** menyerukan namamu sebagai bentuk protes.

"Aku bercanda, sayang. Tentu saja sudah aku selesaikan. Yang jelas dua minggu kedepan hanya mengumpulkan maket _Dream house_ pada Profesor Jinyoung." Kau menjelaskan semuanya dengan menahan diri agar tidak memuntahkan tawa. " _So_ , ayo kita pulang karena aku membutuhkan dirimu dan segala ide cemerlang yang bisa ku jadikan sebagai acuan proyek."

Baekhyun mengerjap, mencerna setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari mulutmu. Tak ia pedulikan teriakan penuh kecemburuan yang berasal dari penggemarmu. "Eung... Syukurlah. Tapi aku harus rapat dengan beberapa senior untuk membahas tugas dari Minho- _Sensei_." Tangan dengan jemari lentiknya ia gerakkan, mengelus lembut rahang tegasmu. "Aku harus berkumpul sekarang, Takumi- _senpai_ sudah menunggu di laboratorium barat."

Kau mengangguk. Setidaknya Baekhyun **mu** sudah mulai memiliki kemauan untuk melakukan _skinship_ di depan khalayak umum. Kau hanya mengangguk kecil, setelah sebelumnya sempat mendaratkan kecupan kecil di _cherry tipis_ kekasihmu yang dihadiahi erangan malu dan pukulan main-main di bahu tegapmu. "Yoru- _kun_!?"

"Aku akan menunggumu di cafetaria dengan Kyungsoo dan juga para Kim, _okay_?" bisikmu, kemudian kembali mendaratkan kecupan mesra di bilah tipis yang selalu membuatmu candu dan menggila. "Setelah semua urusanmu selesai, kita pulang ke _apartement_."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menyambar lengan teman sekelompoknya, Xi Luhan, yang tidak henti untuk menggodanya.

Kau menggeleng kecil, kemudian menghampiri segerombol manusia yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksimu dengan si mungil Byun. Seringai jahilmu tersemat, tatkala netramu menangkap gelengan dari salah satu senior yang memang kau hormati, Kim Jongin; yang menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya di dinding ruang perpustakan, dengan lengan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Do Kyungsoo, teman satu jurusanmu. Di sisi lain, nampak Joonmyeon yang terus fokus pada diktat tebal berisi materi tentang anatomi tubuh manusia dengan tubuh yang bersandar di salah satu pilar.

"Apa katanya?" suara Jongin memecah keheningan. Tangan satunya tak berhenti untuk memainkan surai gelap sang kekasih.

Kau terkekeh. "Ia setuju. Aku jadi optimis kalau maket yang akan aku buat hasilnya pasti sempurna. Mengingat betapa luar biasanya pemikiran kekasihku." Kau menghentikan langkahmu sejenak. "Dan aku pasti akan mengalahkan kekasihmu, Jongin- _senpai_."

"Ya ya ya. Aku akui itu. Apalagi karyamu yang tanpa campur tangan Baekhyun pun sudah luar biasa. Tapi aku takkan menyerah. Apalagi Jongin- _hyeong_ bersedia membantuku di proyek kali ini." Kyungsoo tak mau kalah; bahkan menggebu-gebu dengan lidah yang terjulur di akhir ucapan, pertanda mengejekmu, yang justru kian melebarkan seringai yang tak pernah pudar di paras rupawanmu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Do." Responmu kemudian, dan melanjutkan langkah ke cafetaria guna memenuhi ucapanmu pada Baekhyun, disusul Jongin, Kyungsoo dan juga Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima*_!"

Kau memasuki _apartement_ dengan beberapa kantung yang berisi bahan makanan untuk seminggu kedepan. Dengan langkah yang terseok, kau memasuki area dapur, bermaksud untuk meletakkan hasil 'perburuanmu' pekan ini di pusat perbelanjaan.

Tak sampai memakan waktu hingga satu jam, kau telah menata barang sesuai dengan fungsi dan tempat yang semestinya. Setelahnya, kau menghampiri lemari kabinet, meraih toples kaca kecil yang berisi bubuk halus yang mengandung kafein favoritmu; kopi. Kau menyeduhnya perlahan, tak lupa kau buat bubuk kafein yang lain yang merupakan favorit Baekhyunmu tercinta, cokelat.

Kaki jenjangmu kau arahkan ke arah ruangan yang tersekat rapi diantara ruang tengah dan ruang tamu; tentu saja tempatmu beristirahat, sebuah ruangan yang biasa di sebut kamar, yang bernuansa kebiruan yang dipadupadankan dengan warna monokrom.

'kriet'

Derit engsel sang penghubung ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu ek mengalihkan atensi kekasih mungilmu. Irisnya yang serupa anak anjing yang lucu membulat. Dan dengan gerakan terburu, ia menghampirimu, meraih mug porselen yang berhiaskan rilakkuma di tangan kananmu. " _Gomen ne*_ , Yoru- _kun_. Aku tak mendengar salammu karena terus terfokus pada konsep _dream house_ dan juga tugas dari Yunho- _sensei_. Dan..." jeda sejenak, ".. aku merepotkanmu. Harusnya sudah menjadi tugasku untuk berbelanja kebutuhan kita."

"Hei, bukan masalah, sayang! Akulah yang merepotkanmu, dengan melibatkanmu pada proyekku. Lagipula aku ingin meringankan tugasmu." Sanggahmu. "Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Setelah itu aku juga akan membersihkan diri. Biar aku yang akan melanjutkan konsepnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut di rahangmu, sebagai ucapan terimakasih, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan tungkainya ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur. "Chanyoru- _kun_ langsung mandi saja di kamar mandi sini. Supaya lebih efektif, hmm?"

Kau mengangguk, mengiyakan. Mungkin kekasihmu juga kasihan melihat paras rupawanmu yang ternoda oleh gurat kelelahan, sehingga memerintahmu agar segera merileksasikan diri dengan bantuan air hangat di _bathub_.

" _Well_ , aku begitu beruntung memilikimu, _babe_.." lirihmu.

Kau pun menghilang di ambang pintu, melaksanakan permintaan kekasihmu. Apalagi kau merasa bahwa ada satu hal penting yang harus kalian bicarakan bersama. Dengan gerakan yang kau percepat, kau pun menyelesaikan acara membersihkan diri yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu hingga 45 menit, terpangkas hingga hanya memakan waktu 25 menit, kau sengaja tidak berendam, meski tetap memanfaatkan air hangat, di _shower box_.

'klek'

Kenop pintu terputar, menampilkan tubuh tegap berbalu celana santai berwarna hitam yang menggantung indah di pinggulmu; tanpa atasan, memamerkan perut dengan cetakan otot berbentuk enam _pack_ yang tidak terlalu kentara, namun mampu membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah, dan memalingkan wajah karena malu. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku, karena pada nyatanya, Baekhyun yang juga mempersingkat waktu bersih-bersihnya justru terlelap di depan perangkat _personal computer_ di meja belajar yang ada di sudut ruangan. Agaknya terlalu lelah, hingga mengabaikan secangkir lelehan cokelat yang mulai berkurang tingkat kepanasannya.

Kau menghela nafas, mengambil selembar selimut kecil, dan melingkupkannya di tubuh mungil Baekhyun, kemudian melangkah menuju _walk in closet_ , guna meraih atasan yang nantinya nyaman kau gunakan untuk tidur. Juga menata ulang beberapa diktat yang akan kau gunakan sebagai referensimu ketika akan mengajukan proposal, juga diktat milik kekasihmu tercinta, tentunya setelah kau cocokkan dengan jadwal Baekhyun di buku catatannya.

Tak lupa kau tata kembali barang-barang lain di perpustakan mini yang ada di sebelah ruang tengah, dan beberapa bahan maket di dalamnya. Kemungkinan maket yang kau kerjakan akan selesai dalam waktu seminggu, semoga saja.

Tak terasa, satu jam berlalu, kau langsung melangkah ke kamar, berniat memperbaiki posisi Baekhyun yang bisa menyebabkan kekasihmu bangun dengan badan yang terasa kaku keesokan harinya. Lenganmu terulur; di antara kepala dan leher, serta di lipatan kaki, menggendong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan _bridal style_ menuju ke arah ranjang raksasa di sisi lain ruangan. Merebahkannya perlahan, kemudian melingkupinya dengan selimut lain yang senada dengan kain sprei.

"Eungh.. Yoru- _kun_?" suaranya membuatmu tersenyum."Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku tertidur, ya?"

Kau tertawa kecil, kemudian merebahkan tubuhmu disampingnya. Melingkarkan lengan kekarmu di pinggang rampingnya, kemudian merengkuhnya erat. " _Aishiteru_.." bisikmu mesra di telinga si mungil Byun yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang margamu, **Park**. "Segala kecantikan yang kau miliki, hati, paras dan tubuhmu melebihi jutaan bintang di langit. Karena seindah apapun mereka, tak dapat aku raih. Kerlipan yang ada di matamu, membuatku mabuk kepayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kemudian, mendaratkan kecupan mesra di bibirmu. "Terimakasih. _Oyasuminasai_ , Yoru- _kun_." Ia menutup matanya yang sayu kemudian. Menjemput alam mimpi. Tak berapa lama kau pun menyusulnya. " _Hai_." Terlelap, dengan senyum yang menghias parasmu.

* * *

 **oOo Owari oOo**

* * *

 **Note** (s) **II** :

*Tadaima =Jepang; Aku pulang

*Gomen ne=Jepang; bentuk lain dari Gomen, Gomenasai (semi-formal); _similar means with_ Warui(non-formal), dan Sumimasen(formal): Maaf.

*Oyasuminasai=Jepang; Ucapan selamat malam selain Konbawa. Bisa juga diucapkan sebagai pengantar tidur 😃 *cmiiw

*darl maksudnya darling ya XD

* * *

 _Holla-holla_..

 _I'm back with another ChanBaek's Fiction_ yang plotnya hasil remake ff-ku sendiri. Dan, pertama kalinya pakai sudut pandang orang kedua yang luar biasa puyengnya.g

Serius ya, ini langsung nyelip alurnya pas _playlist_ nge _play_ **Really Really** -nya kakak **Winner** (bukan Winner band Indo ya😂 /ditampol Inner Circle/)

 _Well_ , maaf ya kalau aneh ceritanya. Semoga kalian nikmatin apa yang aku buat.

Berkenan memberi review?

.

.

.

.

 **Aaltonen** –yang selalu– **tampan**

 **PS** : _Scene_ awal itu anggap _ae_ _flashback_ mereka jadian a.k.a sebelum mereka tunangan ya 😋


End file.
